Pokemon A new Journey Volume:6 Showdown at Rusty City
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Ash and his friends head to Rusty city where they meet a Gym Leader who likes to injure pokemon. (Sorry for the lateness.)
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon

A new

Journey

Volume 6

Showdown at Rusty City

Chapter 1

Arrival at Rusty City, the introduction of the Gym Leader

Brock, Clemont, Cilan and Ash challenge

Ash and his friends had finally arrived at Rusty City, the next town where Ash's Gym Battle is, Ash and friends are in the pokemon center apologising to Officer Jenny, where she is investigating the crime scene

"We're sorry officer Jenny." Apologised Misty

"It's okay, but next time, could you at least catch them this time, my cousin from Shining City told me the exact same thing about the train." Accepted and Explained Officer Jenny

"That's a good idea, if we catch them they will not bother us anymore." Said Cilan

"Bye Jenny." Waved Ash

"Bye." Waved Jenny

Ash and his friends made it to the City, but the City was Broken down and was a huge mess

"What…the." Said Clemont as he was shocked on how the place was

everyone stared shocked

"Well, I guess it's time to see the Gym Leader." Said Brock

Everyone went to the gym for Ash's battle, they saw a kid holding a Pichu

"Hey what's wrong?" Questioned Brock

"This Gym Leader I faced, hurt my Pichu." Said the Kid as he was rushing to the Pokemon Center

"I wonder what happened?" Questioned Clemont

Ash and his friends went inside the Gym, that's when they met the Gym Leader

"Hahahaha." Laughed the Gym Leader, "Look at what we got, some more fresh meat." Laughed the Gym Leader, "What's your name?" Questioned while smiling the Gym Leader

"My names Ash." Answered Ash

"Pika." Answered Pikachu

"My name is Zeph." Answered the Gym Leader

Zeph was a 18 year old man who has spiky hair, wears a Camo-T-Shirt, Dark Blue Jeans and white black laced trainers

"And if you want to know what type of pokemon I have, I have all species of rock Pokemon." Answered Zeph, "And if you want to know what happened, I used my Onix against that kid with the Pichu." Explained Zeph

"But, don't you have to use less powerful types of Pokemon on such trainers just like the kid?" Questioned Brock

"That Kid said it was his first Gym at his first Journey, he should think twice to challenge me." Explained Zeph

"But that's cruel, you have to use some weak pokemon to make the fight fair." Said Cilan as he was angry

"And I should care about a fair fight because?" Questioned Zeph Sarcastically

"Tell you what, I am going to be your opponent." Said Clemont Angrily

"Me to." Said Brock

"And me." Said Cilan

"Huh,,,guys, It's kinda my battle so don't you think." Said Ash

"Pika." Said Pikachu

"You'll have your battle later, we're going to teach this guy a lesson." Said Brock seriously

"We'll see about that." Said Zeph with confidence


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brock vs Zeph, Clemont vs Zeph

Cilan vs Zeph

Brock was the first to challenge Zeph

"Marowak, I choose you!" Shouted Brock as he threw his pokeball

"Marowak!" Shouted Marowak as he came out of his pokeball

"Onix, I choose you!" Shouted Zeph as he threw his pokeball

"Onix!" Shouted Onix as he came out of hid pokeball

"Since your Marowak is weak, I'll let you do the first move, since you only have one pokemon." Said Zeph with confidence

"Don't get too confident." Said Brock, "Marowak, use Bone Club!" Shouted Brock

"Marowak!" Shouted Marowak while using Bone Club

"Onix use Tail Whip!" Shouted Zeph

"Onix!" Shouted Onix as he used Tail Whip on Marowak

"Marowak!" Shouted Marowak as he was in pain from being hit by the Tail Whip

"Onix, use Head Butt on Marowak!" Shouted Zeph

"Onix!" Shouted Onix as he was using Head Butt on Marowak

"Marowak, dodge it and use Boomerang!" Shouted Brock

"Marowak!" Shouted Marowak as he dodged the Head Butt and used Boomerang

"Onix!" Shouted Onix in pain

"Marowak, use Head Butt!" Shouted Brock

"Marowak!" Shouted Marowak while using Head Butt

"Onix!" Shouted Onix in pain

Onix was knocked down from the Head Butt (Seems like Marowak was a bit Hard Headed XD Couldn't help myself)

"Well beginners luck, you only won because Onix was a bit tired, that's all." Said Zeph while recalling Onix

Clemont was up next, he was about to battle with Zeph

"Steelix!" Shouted Steelix as he came out of his pokeball

"Chespin, I choose you!" Shouted Clemont while throwing his Pokeball

"Chespin!" Shouted Chespin as he came out of his Pokeball

"Steelix, use Tail Whip!" Shouted Zeph

"Steelix!" Shouted Steelix as he used Tail Whip on Chespin

"Chespin, Dodge and use Seed Bomb!" Shouted Clemont

"Chespin!" Shouted Chespin as he dodged the Tail Whip and used Seed Bomb

"Steelix!" Shouted Steelix in pain from the Seed Bomb attack

"Chespin, use Vine Whip!" Shouted Clemont

"Chespin!" Shouted Chespin as he used Vine Whip on Steelix

"Steelix!" Shouted Steelix in pain

"Chespin use Pin Missile!" Shouted Clemont

"Chespin!" Shouted Chespin as he used Pin Missile on Steelix

Steelix was knocked out of battle by the Pin Missile

Cilan as next up

"Pansage, I choose you!" Shouted Cilan as he threw his pokeball

"Pansage!" Shouted Pansage as he came out of his pokeball

"Marowak, I choose you!" Shouted Zeph as he threw his pokeball

"Marowak!" Shouted Marowak as he came out of his pokeball

"Pansage use Seed Bomb!" Shouted Cilan

"Pansage!" Shouted Pansage as he used Seed Bomb

"Marowak!" Shouted Marowak in pain

"Marowak use Bone Club!" Shouted Zeph

"Marowak!" Shouted Marowak while using Bone Club

"Pansage, dodge and use Fury Swipes!" Shouted Cilan

"Pansage!" Shouted Pansage as he dodged the Bone Club and used Fury Swipes on Marowak

"Marowak!" Shouted Marowak in pain

"Pansage use Vine Whip!" Shouted Cilan

"Pansage!" Shouted Pansage as he used Vine Whip on Marowak

"Marowak!" Shouted Marowak in Pain

Marowak was knocked out of battle by the Vine Whip

"I hope you learnt your lesson from all of this." Said Cilan

"Yeah right, we won't see until I battle the trainer with the hat." Said Zeph with Confidence


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ash vs Zeph, Butch and Cassidy Interruption

Butch and Cassidy's new weapon

Ash was the next person to challenge Zeph

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Shouted Ash

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulders

"Scraggy, I choose you!" Shouted Zeph as he threw his pokeball

"Scraggy!" Shouted Scraggy as he came out of his pokeball

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!" Shouted Ash

"Ppppiiikkkaaaccchchhhuuuuuu!" Shouted Pikachu as he used Thunder Bolt on Scraggy

"Scraggy!" Shouted Scraggy in pain

"Scraggy use Scratch!" Shouted Zeph

"Scraggy!" Shouted Scraggy while using Scratch

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Electric Ball!" Shouted Ash

"Ppppppiiiikkkkaaaaaccchhhuuuuu!" Shouted Pikachu as he used Electric Ball

"Scraggy!" Shouted Scraggy in pain

Ash was going well in his battle until a smoke bomb blew up, there were two figures coming from the smoke, one figure had blond hair, the other had green hair and a Raichu

"Who is that!?" Shouted and Questioned Ash

"Prepare for trouble, we know what's good for you!" Shouted a Figure with blond hair

"And make it double, because we're here to get you!" Shouted a Figure with green hair

"To extend our reaches from the stars above!" Shouted the Figure with blond hair

"To infest the world with dangers above!" Shouted the Figure with green hair

"Cassidy!" Shouted the Figure with blond hair

"Butch!" Shouted the figure with green hair

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu coming from behind Team Rocket

"It's Cassidy!" Shouted Ash

"And Brunk!" Shouted Brock

"It's Butch not Brunk, stop making names and say my real name for once!" Shouted Butch in Anger

"Butch!" Shouted Cassidy, "Quick use our new weapon that Nenba gave us!" Shouted Cassidy

Cassidy was Interupted by her phone ringing

"Hello." Answered Cassidy as she picked up the phone

"IT'S NANBA!" Shouted Nanba as he was Angry

"That Nanba gave us!" Shouted Cassidy as she put the phone down

"Got it!" Shouted and Answered Butch


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Butch and Cassidy Weapon Revealed, Butch and Cassidy vs Ash

Butch and Cassidy Attack

Butch shot the weapon towards Pikachu

"PIKACHU!" Shouted Pikachu in pain

"Pikachu!" Shouted Ash as he was worried for Pikachu, "What are you guys doing to him!" Shouted and Demanded Ash

"We are sucking his power away." Answered Cassidy with Confidence

"The more power we suck, the weaker Pikachu is." Explained Butch with Confidence

"Until all of Pikachu's power is absorbed, we can then take him to Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni." Explained Cassidy with Confidence

"Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!" Shouted Ash

"Ppppiiikkkaaaaaacccccchhhhhuuuuuuu!" Shouted Pikachu while using Thunder Bolt

The Thunder Bolt travelled on the ray of the gun where it hit Raichu, Butch and Cassidy

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy while being struck by the Thunder Bolt

"RRRAAAAAIIICCCHHHUUU!" Shouted Raichu while being Struck by the Thunder Bolt

Butch, Cassidy and Raichu were sent flying through the roof and into the sky

"Team Rocket Blasting Off Agaaaiiiinnnnn!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy while flying through the air

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu while flying through the air

When Butch and Cassidy and Raichu were hard to see there was a TINK! Sound where they went high in the sky with their weapon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ash vs Zeph, Zeph learns his lesson

Ash and Zephs great battle

Pikachu was still injured from the weapons power, but he refused to go down and still stood up to fight

"Pikachu are you alright?" Questioned Ash as he was worried for Pikachu

"Pikachu!" Shouted and Answered Pikachu as he was alright

"How could this pokemon still fight, I thought that weapon would pin him down to make sure that he does not fight, doesn't he know he still can get hurt!" Questioned Zeph wondering in his mind, "Al right Scraggy use Head Butt!" Shouted Zeph

"Scraggy!" Shouted Scraggy as he used Head Butt on Pikachu

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Thunder Bolt!" Shouted Ash

Pikachu dodged the attack and used Thunder Bolt on Scraggy, it was a powerful Thunder Bolt so Scraggy was knocked out of the fight

"Scraggy!" Shouted Scraggy in pain

Scraggy was unable to battle, Pikachu wins

"Alright!" Shouted Ash as he was happy that him and Pikachu won

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu as he was happy

"Scraggy, return." Said Zeph while smiling pointing his pokeball towards Scraggy, "Amazing, even if that kids pikachu was already inured it still had the smallest amount of portion to fight, now I know what a pokemon battle really means." Wondered Zeph with a smile

Everyone went outside where Zeph gave Ash a Rusty Badge

"Here Ash take this." Said Zeph while giving the badge to Ash

The Badge was a small rusty anchor with the sign Rusty

"Thanks Zeph." Said Ash

"Pikachu." Thanked Pikachu

Ash and Pikachu were on their way to the next city called Glass City where his next Gym battle is


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Team Rocket Delay, Jessie , James and Meowth meets the masked pokemon catcher

Planning the plan

Inside the Rusty's city's warehouse, a security camera captured some footage of a small man in a cape standing outside,

"Jessie, James come here quick, I think he's here?" Said and Guessed Meowth

"Who's here?" Questioned James

"The Masked Catcher." Answered Meowth

"Well don't just stand there, let him in." Said Jessie

Meowth opened the doors and let the masked catcher in.

"Well, this is quite the hideout." Said the masked catcher, "Don't you think it's a bit original." Said the masked catcher

"That's why originals work." Said Meowth

"Anyway lets get down to business." Said James

"We were going to the police station to steal the pokemon data, we were going to go through the window, use Torkoal's smoke screen to draw the attention away by making them think it's a fire and download the data and send it to the boss himself." Explained Jessie

"That's a good plan." Complimented the masked catcher, "But unfortunately we won't need it." Replied the Masked catcher

"Huh!" Exclaimed Jessie and James

"But why, it's a good plan isn't it?" Questioned Meowth

"Yes it is but that's not the point." Answered the Masked Catcher

"Huh!" Exclaimed Meowth

"There has been a slight change in plans, while I was here a studied and spied on the police station, they say that they will be delivering the data to the next town, fortunately they can't take the risk on transferring the data on computer because they think that other people will copy or hack and steal the data, and not to mention that there are three pokemon rangers and a Plusle." Explained the masked catcher

"well looks like we have to come up with a different strategy then." Said Meowth

"Fortunately Meowth, I have come up with a strategy on my own." Said the Masked Catcher, "Want to hear it." Said the Masked Catcher

After 2 minutes of reading.

"Ok, I get the plan now." Said Jessie

"Me too." Said James

"Me three." Said Meowth

"Ok, so by tomorrow we'll steal the data which is going to be transported in the sound fast train

The end

**Sorry! **

**Sorry guys for being late, I took some time off in Christmas playing some games being with my family but now that I have started the series again, so sorry for all the fans and viewers out there, I'm really sorry. **


End file.
